


An Unwanted Date

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of Kara's date with Adam, and Kara is muddled with mixed emotions, and finds herself standing outside Cat Grant's office. Things then ensue. The rest is for you to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is dedicated to fictorium, they gave me the confidence to put up this up. I'm a little rusty, but open to helpful criticism. Hope you enjoy!

Kara paced back and forth in her apartment, trying desperately to calm her nerves. She had no idea why she even agreed to this date with Adam. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, her thoughts were jumbled together, not letting her think, and everything felt off. It had since she said yes to going on a date with Adam. Every rational thought is telling her to call Alex and get some sort of sisterly advice, but instead Kara’s standing just outside her bosses office. She could still turn back, she was still out of sight, but instead she propels herself forward, and opens the door to Cat’s office. 

Cat looks up from her computer, and gives Kara a strange look. “Kiera, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date with Adam?” Cat questions. Kara looks over at Cat, her hair was disheveled slightly, and she was wearing black business pants with a flowy white shirt. 

“Miss Grant, I- I don’t want to go on a date with your son, Adam.” Kara mumbles. Cat pushes her chair back and stands up, 

“Well that makes two of us.” Cat admits. Cat moves to the front of her desk and leans against it, staring at Kara. 

“I’m sorry Miss- wait what?” Kara stops short and gives Cat a questioning look. Cat’s smirks and intertwines her fingers together. 

“I said, that makes two of us. Honestly Kiera, you know how much I hate repeating myself.” Kara takes a deep breath, the back of her neck starting to grow hot in embarrassment. 

“You’re not mad?” Kara whispers. She casts her gaze down to the floor, looking away from her boss. 

“Of course not. Why would I be?” Cat’s voice is soft and Kara is taken aback by it. She looks back up at Cat. Cat’s face shows no emotions, and it doesn’t help Kara in the slightest.  

“I don’t know, because he’s your son, and you wouldn’t want him to get hurt.” Kara says. She’s trying desperately to keep all of the reasons from sputtering out of her mouth. Cat tilts her head to the side, her eyes alight with interest. 

“You’d hurt my son if you dated him.” Cat states. Cat walks to her bar and pours some whiskey into two glasses. 

“What do you mean Miss Grant?” Kara asks cautiously. She felt like she was walking on eggshells all of a sudden. Cat turns towards her, and she walks towards Kara like she’s prey. 

“If we’re going to have this conversation I at least want some alcohol in my system.” Cat says while handing Kara a glass filled with a healthy amount of whiskey. 

“Miss Grant?” Kara whispers. Cat sighs and motions for Kara to follow her out to the balcony. The air is cool and it allows Kara some comfort in this weird conversation. Cat is leaning over the balcony, staring over the city like Kara often would when she was Supergirl. 

“Kara, I see the way you look at me. You may think you’re good at hiding it, but trust me you’re not. Everytime I catch you, you act like a deer in headlights.” Cat states. She downs the glass of whiskey in one drink and Kara doesn’t know whether to be surprised that Cat actually called her by her real name, or the fact that Cat knew Kara had a crush on her. 

Kara wets her lips and racks her brain for something to say, so she started with the basics. “I’m sorry, Miss Grant.” Cat looks over at her, and Kara can feel her cheeks and neck growing hot. 

“Don’t be. I’d never admit this again, but I was interested in which gender you preferred.” 

“I’m not gay.” Kara interrupts. Cat sighs and hands her glass to Kara. 

“Of course you’re not. Your bisexual, or pansexual, whichever one you may prefer, or any other sexuality out there that you deem fit for yourself.” The heat in her cheeks and neck seem to increase when Cat says this. 

“But you still haven’t explained yourself.” Kara pushes. Cat sighs, whether it was in annoyance or relief, she couldn’t tell. 

“I don’t want you to date Adam because I know where your heart lies.” Cat turns back towards the balcony, keeping her eyes trained on the night sky. There’s still something gnawing away at Kara, something convincing her that’s not the entire story. 

“I don’t like being told half truths, Miss Grant, not when they’re on something as monumental as this.” Kara can hear Cat’s jaw clench, and part of her wants to apologize, but she holds her ground.

Cat keeps her eyes trained on the sky, as if she was searching for Supergirl to come and save her. “I’ve been having these- these feelings. They’re unprofessional and I don’t like them one bit.” Cat admits. 

“Yeah…?” Kara trails off, encouraging Cat to go into more detail. Cat whips towards Kara with unnatural like speed, and before Kara can react, Cat’s lips are slammed against hers. 

The kiss is far from gentle, but right now Kara could care less. Her hands find their way to Cat’s waist and pulls Cat closer to Kara. Cat’s hands do the opposite, going up into Kara’s hair, messing up her perfectly good bun. 

As cheesy as it seemed, the time stopped and the only thing that mattered was her and Cat. Kara’s heart was beating out of her chest, making it so she couldn’t hear a single thing. Not even the sirens below that should’ve captured her attention in an instant.  

Cat pulls away, looking down at the city beneath them, “I wonder what kind of crisis Supergirl will put a stop to today.” Cat murmurs, and just afterward Alex’s voice comes from her ear piece. 

“Kara, you’re needed.” Alex urgently informs her. Kara sighs, pulling herself away from Cat, and trying to get herself together. 

“Was that explanation enough, Kiera?” Cat snaps. Kara smiles at Cat, taking one of Cat’s hands in hers. 

“I have to go, my date with Adam is in a half an hour, and I need to fix my hair now.” Kara whispers. Cat winces, and Kara quickly adds on. “I’ll make sure to tell him I can only see him as a friend. I can’t really date my boss’s son. That would be very unprofessional.” This causes Cat to grin, and she looks Kara, her eyes filled with determination. 

“I expect this to stay quiet. No doubt Lois Lane would die to get this exclusive. We’ll talk about this later. Oh, and Kiera, I expect the finished layout of next week’s magazine on my desk tomorrow, either before I get here or the instant I do. Got it?” Cat says, switching back into business mode. 

“Of course, Miss Grant.” Kara quickly finds her way out of Cat’s office, a small smirk on her face. 

“Kara, this can’t wait any longer, we need you!” Alex hisses. Kara rushes towards the nearest supply closet, slipping into her Supergirl costume in an instant. 

“I’m on my way.” Kara states, and as Kara is flying over the city she see’s Adam standing awkwardly outside of the Korean barbeque restaurant Kara promised to meet him at. Kara wanted to feel sorry for him, but she couldn’t be more ecstatic about how tonight had panned out. This date wouldn’t be fun, but hey, she was Supergirl, she’s fought aliens, and has been in more near-death situations than she’d like to count. She could handle this date. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is dedicated to fictorium, thank you for giving me the courage to put this online.   
> Your dedicated reader - Mariah


End file.
